Gallagher Songfics
by Steph5756
Summary: A bunch of my favorite songs made into Zach/cammie stories.
1. Chapter 1: Mary's Song

**Hey all you beautiful people of Fanfiction! This is a series of random songfics for Cammie and Zach in Gallagher Girls. Some of my favorite songs and songs I thought of a story for are in here. I will put up one a week and give a short explanation of background at the beginning of each. So enjoy ****J**

**This is "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift. This is my first songfics I wrote. I **_**highly **_**recommend listening to this song. I don't own the song or the Gallagher Girls series. I just enjoy writing about them. They aren't spies in this one.**

**Nobody's POV**

_She said, "I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky, the pretty lights."_

Cammie had been friends with Zach for as long as she could remember. Their parents had been friends since high school. They went to college together and graduated. Then Zach was born, and a little over two years later Cammie was born. They grew up together, but when she turned seven Cammie started to get a crush on Zach. She looked at him like he was the only person in the world.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us. Growing up and falling in love. And our mommas smiled, and rolled their eyes, and said, "Oh, my, my, my."_

Matthew Morgan sat next to his friend, Alex Goode, as their wives made lunch and their kids played. He saw the way the two kids looked at each other. He suddenly turned to face Alex.

"Hey, Alex? Wouldn't it be funny if those two grew up and got married?"

"Oh, yeah, Matt. I can see it now. Zach saying 'Yes dear' to Cammie and doing laundry and all the stuff we do for our wives. Cammie smacking Zach's head every time he says something stupid. _Just like our wives!_"

The two men laughed away; not noticing their wives rolling their eyes behind them shacking their heads and saying "Oh my."

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees. Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. You never did, you never did._

Cammie ran from Zach to the tree house in the big tree in between their houses. She ran up the latter and held the little trap door shut, allowing no easy access. Zach banged on the door but Cammie stood her ground.

"Let me in Cameron Morgan!" Zach shouted.

"No way Zachary Goode!" Cammie shouted back.

"Let me in or I'll… I'll beat you up!"

He never did.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide. I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids, you and I. Oh, my, my, my, my._

Cammie and Zach walked up and down their block for the seemingly millionth time that day. They were thinking of something to do when Cammie yelled something to Zach, even though he was right next to her.

"I dare you to kiss me!"

"Okay…" He said and leaned in.

Cammie panicked for a quick second before running off towards her house. She could hear Zach laughing behind her on the sidewalk, heading towards his house.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see. But your eyes still shined like pretty lights._

Cammie blew out the candles on her sixteenth birthday with her eighteen-year-old best friend, Zach, sitting next to her. Lately she had been sensing something different about the way Zach looked at her and acted around her. She'd always felt a stronger feeling than best friends, but never thought Zach would feel the same.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Make a wish."

Then, that night, Cammie sat in the old tree house looking at the stars. Her party was still going on inside, but most people had gone home. She felt someone behind her and turned to see Zach. And he was standing really, _really_ close to her.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us. They never believed we'd really fall in love. And our mommas smiled, and rolled their eyes, and said, "Oh, my, my, my, my."_

"It's really pretty out, huh?" Zach asked.

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you inside with everyone else? It's _your _party." He stepped closer.

"I don't know. Why are _you_ out here?" She asked, confused.

"For this."

And Zach stepped even closer and pressed his lips to Cammie's. They both seemed to hear, see, and feel fireworks. When they pulled away Zach pressed his forehead to Cammie's.

"I love you, Cam."

"I love you too, Zach."

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up. Two A.M, riding in your truck. And all I need is you next to me._

"Cammie, your parents are going to kill me for bringing you back so late… Er, early." Zach said, running his hand through his hair and glancing at his truck's dashboard that read: 2:00 A.M.

"Who cares? All we did was stay up at the place our dads used to take us fishing, and have a little innocent fun."

Zach gave me a stern look. "Cam, that 'fun', as you called it, was anything but innocent."

"Whatever. You're all I care about, Zach. So what if my parents get a little mad? All I need is you."

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight. Slamming our doors 'stead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside 'til the morning light. Oh, my, my, my, my._

"Shut up Zachary! GO AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"FINE!" Zach slammed his front door.

"FINE!" Cammie slammed hers.

Cammie stayed up crying all night. Zach stayed up yelled at himself on Cammie's front steps. That's where Cammie found him the next morning and they apologized and forgave each other right away.

_A few years had come and gone. We were sitting in our favorite spot in town. Then you looked at me, got down on one knee._

Cammie and Zach were sitting in their old tree house. Cammie was 23 now and Zach was had been talking to Cammie's dad while Cammie spent time with their moms and his dad. Now they sat in their favorite spot in the whole world. Zach watched as Cammie laughed at the little bug flying by and landing on her nose. Then he got down on one knee. Cammie gasped.

He said, "Cameron Ann Morgan, I've known you since the day you were born. We grew up together. We've been there for each other through all the ups and downs. I love you with all my heart. Everything I do is for you. Cammie, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Cammie whispered with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Zach smiled, picked her up, and spun her around. Cammie giggled and they got lost in their sea of happiness.

_Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle. Our whole town came and our mommas cried. You said "I do" and I did too._

Matthew stood between his wife, Rachel, and best friend, Alex, at his daughter and Alex's son's wedding. He head both of them say 'I do' and the priest say to kiss the bride. The bride, his daughter. Both of the women were crying they were so happy, but all he could do was stare and wonder where his little girl went.

_Take me home where we met so many years before. We'll rock our babies on the very front porch. After all this time, you and I._

"Cammie?" Zach called as he stepped in the house, their house, the house Cammie used to live in when they were growing up. Her parents gave it to them and moved in with Zach's parents.

"In the bathroom!" Cammie shouted.

It had been two years since they got married. Zach worked at a café that was older than he was. Cammie was a school teacher. It was summer so Cammie got to stay home.

"Are you okay? Your not still sick are you? Did you go to the doctor like I told you to?" Zach asked from outside the bathroom door.

"No, Zach. I'm fine, I didn't go to the doctor…"

"Well maybe I'll take you then. You shouldn't still be sick honey." Zach said, concerned, as Cammie walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? We're gonna have a baby? Really?" Zach asked, a smile of his own forming. Cammie nodded and Zach ear-to-ear grinned. He kissed her and then bent down to kiss her belly.

_Well I'll be 87, you'll be 89. I'll still look at you like he stars that shine in the sky. Oh, my, my, my._

The end.

**Let me know what you think, please. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Worry Now

**So I changed my mind about one a week. I didn't get much response. In fact, nobody reviewed. I'm kinda sad about that. It will be one every other weekend from now on. I like simple reviews like 'good' or something. It doesn't take too long. Please? **

**This is "Don't Worry Now" by Britt Nicole. Please listen to the song. Once again, I don't own the song or The Gallagher Girls. They **_**are**_** spies in this one. Its about Cammie missing her dad and Zach being there for her. The beginning of the song and story explain things pretty well. Enjoy.**

**Nobody's POV**

_Seven years old, you heard me cry. I don't wanna say goodbye to the only man that I love. My daddy and everything he was._

Seven-year-old Cameron Morgan sat in her bedroom of her grandparents' ranch; waiting for her mom to come talk to her. Cammie was wondering why she was here and where her daddy was. Then her mother walked into the room and from one look Cammie knew what was going on. Her daddy wasn't going to come home.

_I don't think I can live without you. Dad I know you're breaking in two. With tear running down his face he says we're gonna make it, we're gonna make it._

Cammie sat on the bed, crying, in her mother's arms. She remembered asking her dad if he'd be back. He had promised with tears in his eyes that he would. He had promised that they'd be okay. And that was the only promise he never kept.

_When you feel like you are all alone; just like your best friend up and gone. Don't worry now, don't worry now._

"Cammie, honey, don't cry. We'll be okay, you and me. We'll make it through. I promise." Her mother told her.

But Cammie knew that even some promises were broken.

_I've been there, yeah, I know how it feels. To wonder if love is even real . Don't worry now, don't worry now. It's gonna be okay._

Matthew Morgan

1967-2000

Loving son, husband, and father.

He will be missed dearly.

_I've been trying to find a way to understand. But I can't see the picture of God's plan. Why would He let us hurt so bad? Could anything good come of these feelings that I have?_

Eleven years later Cammie sat behind Gallagher's safe stone walls surrounded by friends. But she couldn't help but feel part of her missing. She longed for her father. She didn't understand why she felt so lonely, while she was always around people.

_He loved me more than the sand on the beaches. He loved me more than the grass is green. And even though he had to go I always knew his love was part of me, yeah._

Even though he went on that mission that cost him his life Cammie knew her father loved her more than anything in the world. She saw him in simple things like the sand on the beach, the grass in the yard. She heard him in times of need. He was still a part of her.

_When you feel like you are all alone; just like your best friend up and gone. don't worry now, don't worry now._

Cammie remembered every move he ever aught her. Every code they ever cracked together. Every time he told her something he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. And, most importantly; every time he told her he loved her.

_I've been there, yeah, I know how it feels to wonder if love is even real. don't worry now, don't worry now._

Cammie remembered everything about him. She remembered how his teeth seemed perfect, white and straight. She remembered the loving look in his eyes when he'd talk to her. She remembered his favorite song "Love Me Tender." She remembered his favorite ice cream, strawberry, which is her favorite. She remembered his favorite person in the world, (or so he'd say) her.

_It's taken so long to let this go. It's taken so long to feel that you're right here next to me. And I can finally breathe._

Cammie could finally feel him next to her I everything she did. She could finally hear about him without no being able to breathe. She remembered him now especially, on the 11th anniversary of his death.

_It's taken so long but now I know I had to find out on my own. When nothing could convince me your love it convinced me. That it's gonna be okay._

Cammie sat on the school's roof alone; or that's what she thought. She felt someone watching her but didn't look back to see who it was. She knew she didn't need to look because she felt him sit next to her.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. I know you're upset and I know why. But he wouldn't want you to be upset. He'd want you to be with your friends and your mom. He probably wouldn't want you to be around me. But I can't seem to stay away. If you don't want me around I'll leave. But only for you."

Zachary Goode leaned his lips down to Cammie's ear and whispered, "I love you."

_When you feel like you are all alone; just like your best friend up and gone. Don't worry now, don't worry now._

Zach kissed Cammie on the lips and Cammie kissed him back, to both of their surprise. But the emotion from the kiss triggered all the sadness Cammie had been holding in. they pulled away and Cammie started to cry. Zach held her in his arms 'til she stopped crying. He kept whispering that it was okay and that he loved her until she calmed down. Then he stood up and held out his hand for Cammie to take.

_I've been there, yeah, I know how it feels. To wonder if love is even real. Don't worry now, don't worry now. 'Cause it's gonna be okay._

Cammie looked hesitantly at Zach's hand before taking it and letting him help her up. They walked hand-in-hand to the roof's door when Cammie said,

"And Zach?" He looked at her. "I love you too."

The end.

**This was supposed to be up last week and we'll se how the updating goes.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stealing Cinderella

**Alright, so I **_**thought**_** that I put up the last chapter last weekend. But I guess I never did. So, to try to make it up to you, I am putting this one up. Please review! Please?**

**This is "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks. I love this song and hope you will too. So try to listen to it. I don't own the song or Gallagher series. I only wish I did. **

**So this one is about Zach asking Cammie's dad for her hand in marriage. They are spies and Mr. Morgan is back after being found at the COC base. Enjoy.**

**Nobody's POV**

_I came to see her daddy, for a sit down man to man. It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand._

Zachary Goode sat in the living room of Rachel and Matthew Morgan, waiting to talk to Matthew. Matthew had been found at a COC base when his daughter, Cammie Morgan, had ran away to find answers. Zach had found her and helped her find her answers; one of those answers was her father. It had been about seven years after they graduated spy school, and both Cammie and Zach were CIA agents. Now Zach wanted to take a big step in his and Cammie's relationship. He wanted to propose.

_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself. With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on the shelf._

Matthew knew why Zach was here. He knew Zach wanted Cammie's hand in marriage. He was very happy about it, but he wanted to make Zach suffer a bit. So he left Zach in the living room alone with a photo album of Cammie open and framed pictures all over the room.

_She was playing Cinderella. Riding her first bike. Bouncing on the bed, looking for a pillow fight. Running through the sprinkler, with a big popsicle grin. Dancing with her dad, looking up at him._

Zach looked through the album that was open on the table. There were pictures of Cammie playing spies with her dad. Pictures of her running in races with her family. Pictures of her reading and playing chess and checkers. Pictures of her doing normal little girl things like playing dolls and smiling cheekily.

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming. But to him I'm just some fella, riding in and stealing Cinderella._

Zach started to get a little nervous. That was all part of Matthew's plan, but how was Zach supposed to know that? He was worried her dad wouldn't let him marry Cammie. But wouldn't Matthew want Cammie to be happy? Zach would do anything to make her happy.

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one. When I heard a voice behind me say, "Now ain't she something, son?"_

Zach looked closer at a picture of Cammie that had to be his favorite. Cammie was standing next to her dad smiling hugely and holding a paper that said 100% on the top. She was blushing slightly from the attention. Then Zach felt someone behind him. And I mean _right_ behind him.

Matthew said, "That's my favorite picture of her. She's always hated being the center of attention. Even at that age."

_I said, "Yes, she's quite a woman." And he just stared at me. Then I realized that, in his eyes, she would always be…_

"Yeah, it's my favorite too. She's a really wonderful woman, sir," Zach said.

Matthew just looked at him. In his eyes Cammie was still just his little girl.

…_Playing Cinderella. Riding her first bike. Bouncing on the bed, and looking for a pillow fight. Running through the sprinkler, with a big popsicle grin. Dancing with her dad, looking up at him._

Zach saw the look on Matthew's face and knew he still saw the little girl he left when he went on that mission so many years ago. But she wasn't that same little girl anymore.

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming. But to him I'm just some fella, riding in and stealing Cinderella._

_\_

Zach pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and handed it to Matthew.

"I want to marry her, sir. This is the ring I want to propose to her with. What do you think?"

_Oh he slapped me on the shoulder. Then he called her in the room. When she threw her arms around him, that's when I could see it too._

"I think you better not screw this up, Goode. Or I very well might have to kick your ass."

"Excuse me?" Zach asked, shocked and confused.

"If you're looking for a direct answer, yes. You can ask Cammie to marry you, Zachary," Matthew said.

"Dad? Mom?" Cammie's voice called from the front door. Zach put the ring back in his pocket.

He was just in time, too. Cammie came in the room and saw her dad first. She hugged him tightly. And Zach suddenly saw all the pictures again.

_She was playing Cinderella. Riding her first bike. Bouncing on the bed, looking for a pillow fight. Running through the sprinkler, with a big popsicle grin. Dancing with her dad, looking up at him._

Cammie pulled aaway to see Zach in the living room behind Matthew.

"Zach?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

Before Zach could answer Matthew said, "I invited him to come look at pictures with me. I knew you wouldn't show him yourself. He deserves to know what his future kids may look like."

Cammie blushed and whined, "Dad!" Zach just smirked.

_If he gives me a hard time, I can't blame the fella. I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella._

The End.

**Okay. I know it's been WAY too long. I'm just going to update when I can. But please review. I love reading reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4: Get Out Of This Town

**Sorry it's been so long. I had to get my computer fixed and then I got lazy. So here's the next songfics. Please review. I love your reviews.**

**This song is "Get Out Of This Town" by Carrie Underwood. This is one of my favorite songs she sings. I don't own it, or the Gallagher Girls. **

**So this one is taking place during the scene in GG4 when Zach asks Cammie to run away with him. It's supposed to be as if she said yes, and her getting used to not having a home. But, I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Cammie's POV**

_Got it all figured out inside of my head. There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed. You say the word, baby, I'm all set._

'Run away with me.'

Zach's words were stuck in my head. 'Run away with me.' It'd been a while but I was shocked.

"I can't," I finally told him.

"Yes you can. Cammie, we can do this. We can travel together and not have a care in the world. For a minute forget about Gallagher, forget about our families, forget about our friends. Think about _you_ and _me_. I've got all we'll need packed up and in a passage way. Are you coming or not?"

_We'll cover our tracks, tell a couple white lies, make sure we got a good alibi. And by the time they catch on we'll be out of there sight. Long gone, baby._

After a long time of silence I said, "Yes."

"Then let's go." Zach took my hand and led me off the roof and down the halls. He led me through a passage that eventually led us to a exit, with a backpack next to it. He grabbed the backpack and let go of my hand to open the vent. He grabbed my hand again once we were a few blocks away.

"Cam… we need a car. The only reasonable plan I have is to steal someone else's. and I've got just the guy for us. But you won't like it. And we gotta get it fast."

So we ended up stealing Josh's truck. I had ridden in this same passenger seat with a very different boy not too long ago. And this time it was a _real_ adventure.

_Let's get out of this town tonight. Nothin' but dust in the shadows. Gone by the morning light. Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found. Baby, let's just get out of this town._

We ditched Josh's truck a while back. Now we're somewhere that's far from home. Who knows where? All I know is I feel free. I feel the burden of The Circle is lifted off my shoulders. I can tell Zach feels the same way. When he smirks, I can see real emotion in his eyes. He has even smiled, really _smiled_, once! We just got in our little hotel room. We haven't stopped to sleep for two days. Of course we stop to use the bathroom and eat and look at attractions, but we don't always stop to sleep. We take turns sleeping and when we drive we drink lots of coffee and energy drinks.

_Don't need directions, don't need a map. If we get lost I'll be good with that. Yeah, we'll find a way to make the time pass._

"Hey Gallagher Girl, the cockroach was _not_ that big. Relax. Come here."

I walked over and tried to sit next to him, but he pulled me onto his lap. And, in my defense, the cockroach _was_ that big.

"Hey! It was huge! Why don't _I_ get to pick the hotels? You always pick the disgusting ones."

"Fine. Next time you pick… Cammie?"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind. I'm going to bed. We'll have to share again. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll go to bed too."

So we got ready and under the covers on the bed when Zach turned to look at me.

"Cammie, I wanted to say this earlier, but I chickened out. I love you." His dark green eyes showed nothing but truth and hopefulness.

"Well Zach, I'll let you know a secret. I love you too."

_Windows rolled down with the heat on high. Stars all aligned in a runaway sky. Holding my hand as the miles roll by. Long gone, baby._

We are currently sitting on the hood of the new car we stole. Zach is holding my hand and we are watching the stars in some field. We drive around all day and night with the heat on and the windows rolled down. Don't ask me why. It's been about two months since we left. I miss my friends and mom and Gallagher, but I know this makes them all safe.

_Let's get out of this town tonight. Nothing but dust in the shadows. Gone by the morning light. Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found. Baby, let's just get out of this town. _

"Come _on_ Zach! You said I get to pick and I picked this. It's _way_ cleaner than all of your picks!"

"Whatever, Gallagher Girl. Can you stop bragging to me? I'd really appreciate it."

"Are we ever going back?" I asked.

"I don't know, Cam." Zach answered.

"Do you think we will?" I asked again.

"I don't know, Cammie," he said again."

"Do you want to?" I pressed.

"I DON'T KNOW, CAMERON!" He yelled.

_If we leave tonight and drive fast enough, all our troubles will be just like us. Long gone, baby._

"Look, Gallagher Girl, I'm sorry about last night. The truth is, I think we'll go back. I just don't know when. It'll be sometime after the C.O.C. goes away. I don't know how long that will take, but you _will_ see them all again. I promise."

"It's okay, Zach, I understand. You're all I need right now. Let's just drive and lose our troubles."

And that's what we did.

_Let's get out of this town tonight. Nothing but dust in the shadows. Gone by the morning light. Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found. Yeah, let's get out of this town tonight. Let's get out of this town tonight. Yeah, we won't ever get caught, ever be found. Baby, let's just get out of this town._

The End.


	5. Chapter 5: Speak Now

**Please review. I love it.**

**This song is "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. I don't own the song or The Gallagher Girls. I only wish I did. *Sigh* I'll keep dreaming.**

**This one is about Zach's wedding to Tina Walters. Cammie has a plan to stop the wedding from happening. This is one of the longest songfics I wrote. It took me three notebook pages, both sides, and it took a really long time. It is one of my favorites. Enjoy.**

**Cammie's POV**

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in, on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

~ I never thought I'd be there to see my soul mate marry some other girl. Especially not a girl who is one of my "sisters". ~

Let me explain myself. I'm Cameron Ann Morgan. Cammie the Chameleon. I'm a spy for the CIA. I'm not really supposed to be here; here being my ex-boyfriend Zachary Goode's wedding to Tina Walters. Zach broke up with me because he said he wasn't ready to be in such a strong relationship that resulted in marriage. But, yet, here we are. He said, only a year ago, that he couldn't be a married man. But now he's marrying the wrong girl. That should be me.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel. And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

Grant let me in the back door of the giant, packed church that the wedding was being held at. For the past two months, all Grant has been able to tell me about Zach is that he's letting Tina control him, and everything about the wedding.You can tell who her family is because they are all dressed in pastel pink and purple, like the weddings theme. Yes, I said pink and purple wedding colors. Grant snuck me passed a hall where I could clearly hear Tina yelling. And Anna Fetterman rushed out of a room. Luckily, she didn't see me. I can't believe poor Anna has to deal with bridezilla.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say…_

I looked around the church as we walked through it. I saw many CIA and M16 agents. I saw lots of current and former Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys. I hope I'll have the guts to say the words I'm here to say. I doubt this is what Zach wanted and expected. I _know_ Zach wanted a small wedding, if any, not a huge one in a giant church.

… "_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the backdoor. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out. And they said, 'Speak now.'" _

Jonas met me in the corner of the church, where Grant left me for Jonas to take watch of me. Macey, Bex, and Liz are here somewhere. They _love_ my plan. The five of them are helping me with _all _of it.

_Fond gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains. It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be. _

I watched from a distance as Grant and Jonas went to tell Zach how sorry they were for him. Okay, they went to congratulate him. Just not in the nicest way. They _hate_ Tina, like most people do, and Zach knows that. I hid along the back wall until it was time to start the ceremony. The organ started play the worst song I've ever heard, and trust me, I've heard _lots_ of bad songs. I sat in the very back with Liz, Macey, and Bex. The boys were in the front with Zach. See, I had to hide 'cause I wasn't invited. Well, not by Zach or Tina.

_She floats down the aisle, like a pageant queen. I know you wish it was me. You wish it was me (don't cha?)._

Tina walked down the aisle like she was on a fashion runway. I actually started to laugh. Just for a second, it was loud enough that the whole church could hear my laugh. Zach, as well as everyone else, looked around for the source. But I knew Zach thought it was me. He didn't need to know it really _was_ me. Well, not yet anyways.

_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out. And they said, "Speak now." Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. Your time is running out. And the said, "Speak now."_

We are all getting g more and more excited as the wedding goes on. It's almost time to put the _real_ plan into action.

_Oh, oh, oh! (Said speak now)_

Nobody will expect this. Especially from _me_. Cameron Ann Morgan. Cammie. The good, quiet girl. The Chameleon.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There's the silence, there's my last chance. I stand up with shaking hands. All eyes on me._

Then the preacher said, "If there is anyone with a reason these two should not be wed; speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody said a word. No one jumped into the aisle. Nobody but me.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room. But I'm only looking at you._

Everyone turned to look at me as I shouted, via plan, "I have a reason!" Tina saw who I was and hung her jaw open with a look that could kill on her face. Zach saw who I was and looked shocked. He also looked a bit happy and relieved.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl! (Ha)_

I said, "I'm not the kind of girl who should be doing this. But Zach, you're marrying the wrong girl!"

_So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out, and they said, "Speak now!"_

"Our friends and I planned this. Because, a little over a year ago, you told me we had to break up . You said you didn't think you could handle a strong relationship that would result in marriage. And look where we're standing. Please, Zach, they said, "Speak now," so I spoke. Now it's your turn."

_And you say, "Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux, at the back door."_

Tina stomped, yes actual stompage, and said to Zach, "Come on Zach, tell that little slut to look elsewhere. And then let's continue our wedding."

But Zach looked at me and said, "The reason I said that to you was because I was scared. I never thought I'd get married. I _really_ never thought I'd be able to picture myself married. But with you I did, hell I still do. And I could sense us heading in that direction. And I got scared and ran," he turned to Tina. I'm sorry Tina. I can't get married top you. I am still madly, deeply in love with Cammie." Towards the last part he turned to face me again. And I could see my happy ending.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now."_

The End.

**Tell me what you thought of it. Are there any suggestions for songs I could make one about? I will try to write one if you tell me, but I don't do rap or hip hop. I'm always open to suggestions. Write it in a review, I love those things. **


	6. Chapter 6: Two Is Better Than One

**Hello Fanfiction! I'm back. I could make up a million excuses but I will keep them to myself. Please review at the end. **

**This song is "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls. I don't own the song or the Gallagher Girls, but I did love the fifth book, anyone else?**

**This songfics is about Zach and Cammie's thoughts about how they met and how they feel about each other. Not much more for me to say…. Enjoy.**

**Zach's POV**

_I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life. And I thought 'Hey, you know this could be something.' _

I remember everything about the day I met Cammie. I remember being woken up by grant at four in the morning. I remember Jonas pushing me around to make me move. Until I found out exactly who I was tailing. I got to tail Cammie Morgan. I started to fall for her immediately. But I covered it up with my annoying of her.

I remember offering her M&Ms in the elevator. I remember walking her to the ruby slipper exhibit. I remember her threats to me about making the security guard take me away. I also, sadly, remember showing my shock when she knew about Blackthorne. But in that moment I knew it was meant to be. We were meant to be together.

'_Cause everything you do, and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away. And now I'm left with nothing._

Everything Cammie does and says make me like her more and more. She is so cute, even if she does something wrong. I can never truly be mad at her. When I'm not around her I feel like I have nothing.

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two is better than one._

I never, _ever_, thought I'd meet someone who I couldn't live without. I always thought that _I _was all I needed. I always figured I wouldn't find someone I could see myself with forever. That I had a lot of time to figure out what I wanted in life. But Cammie's got me wrapped around her finger. Now I know I need others in my life, too.

**Cammie's POV**

_I remember every look upon your face. The way you roll your eyes, the way you stay. You make it hard for breathing. _

I love seeing Zach every day. It makes my life complete. Don't tell him, but I actually like his smirk. It turns me to goo every time I see it. I like how he always rolls his eyes and smirks whenever I say something dumb or something that could be turned wrong. He makes it so hard for me to be mad at him. He makes it so hard to focus on anything but him.

'_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away; I think of you and everything's okay. I'm finally now believing. _

Every time I close my eyes I see Zach. He stars in _all _of my dreams. But when I'm having a hard time I think of him and it makes me feel safe. I finally believe in life and love.

_That maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two is better than one._

I think I can't live without Zach. And I finally think a guy in my life is good. I finally see that I can't just have my mom and three best friends. I _need Zach. _There's a lot of time to make major decisions in my life, but lots of things I have to deal with soon. But I know one thing for sure; Zach's gonna be a part of my life.

**Zach's POV**

_I remember what you were on the first day you come into my life and I thought, 'Hey…'_

We love each other. That's all there is to it. We're in love, Cammie and I, and we won't let anything come in between us.

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking, ooh. I can't live without you. 'Cause baby, two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life. But I figured out with all that's said and done. Two is better than one. Two is better than one. _

The end.

**Did you like it? Not really my favorite. What do you guys think? Review!**


End file.
